


Demon Story Flash Fic and Character Studies

by Dream_Traveler_Kirvee



Series: Demon Story Excerpts and Side Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, POV Multiple, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Traveler_Kirvee/pseuds/Dream_Traveler_Kirvee
Summary: A collection of things I wrote in 2017 and 2018 for Creative Writing class featuring my Demon Story characters. These are things deemed too short to stand on their own because they were either written as an exercise or they're just a small scene/character study.Different characters and different POV styles depending on what was being written, will be marked accordingly by chapter. Tags will update when I add new ones.
Series: Demon Story Excerpts and Side Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223897
Kudos: 1





	1. Same But Different

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of shit I wrote when I took Creative Writing that I don't want to lose and right now only exists on my computer hard drive or my Google drive, so I'm....putting them on here for safer keeping and to share them.
> 
> Like the summary says, each chapter will have different characters and different POV styles. Most of these aren't connected to each other either.
> 
> This first one is a very short warm-up piece from Sam's first-person POV. It was made as an attempt to find his voice.

**~Same But Different~**

Lorain is always defending me from bullies.

I don’t mind though! Actually, it feels nice to be protected… But who protects her?

She’s strong, way stronger than I could ever be. We’re both bullied, but I guess hers is different.

Older, bigger guys pick on me for being smaller and not manly at all; Lorain’s picked on by girls for not being girly enough. Some guys pick on her too, but I think most of them are too afraid of her.

She defends me so I can be myself, and she defends herself so she can remain the way she is. I’m too weak to do anything for her—I’d probably just get in the way, or make her feel bad, or do something stupid.

Lorain is strong… I want to be strong like her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally one paragraph double spaced on a Word doc but I've broken it up a little here for the sake of readability....


	2. Zeev Explains His Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more a scene that may occur at some point in the novel or may not--I don't typically write scenes out of order especially long before I get to them. But it's a scene I've often thought of off and on for years so I finally decided to try and write it, or a small piece of it anyway.
> 
> Zeev and Sam have a very....tentative friendship lol. Zeev is also the reason for the swearing tag, as usual.

“But why?” Sam asks, voice small in the dark cave.

“Why what?” Zeev asks, looking at the cave entrance and not him.

“Why do any of this?”

Zeev seems to understand what he’s asking, if the frown on his face is anything to go by.

“That’s a stupid fucking question, you know that, right?”

Sam ducks his head shyly behind his knees, hugging them to his chest, “Sorry.”

Zeev only scoffs in reply before silence returns between them, stretching out, uncomfortable. For a while Sam thinks he won’t get an answer and contents himself with closing his eyes, as if to sleep.

Then Zeev answers, “There’s nothing complicated about it.”

Sam hums curiously, turning his head to look at Zeev now, his cheek resting against his knees.

“We do what we do because right now, whether in some fucking demon noble’s den or a human dump, one of us is suffering. They’re suffering, not because they exist, but because of what those fuckers are putting them through. They shouldn’t be, and they won’t be if I have anything to say about it.”


	3. Lorain Makes A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorain makes an important decision.

For most of her life, Lorain had considered herself to be strong enough. Strength, arguably, was most of what she had going for her. So much so that she hadn’t really given it much deeper thought than being strong enough to do what she felt was right. She was strong enough to keep Sam safe all these years, strong enough to ignore the way guys and other girls ridiculed her behind her back, and certainly strong enough to resist the tempting pull of loneliness every time she was home.

She hadn’t needed to think any deeper than that on it—not until they arrived here, anyway. When they first came here to Sam’s world she didn’t fully understand the situation they’d stumbled into or her place in it. In fact, what was her place now? Sam had discovered his own power which he now seemed to be using to protect her more than how it’d always been. Brosque, the only other human in their little group, had his hammers and countless years of experience, and Cal—well—Cal had magic. But her? Compared to them, she had nothing.

This realization didn’t sit well with her. The last thing she ever wanted to be was dead weight or a burden—and what kind of friend would she be to let Sam and the others do all the heavy lifting around here? No, no, no, this wouldn’t do at all. But, what could she do? She did still have the strength she’s had her whole life, but…what use was that strength here? You can’t punch demons in the face. You can’t punch prejudice or hatred in the face either. They didn’t have time for her to learn how to use a new weapon or a new way to fight, so what? What could she do to be on equal ground with everyone again?

The answer comes only moments later and feels obvious in hindsight. Cal had mentioned once, in passing, that humans can learn magic too. She decided, then, to learn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I started this as an attempt at doing an out-of-order scene because something like this DOES happen at some point in the novel, with Lorain going to Cal to try and (struggle to) learn magic, but it may not look exactly like this. I think I wanted to try and explore Lorain's thought process behind what led her to make that decision, so this is what I got.


	4. Dead To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeev's angry letter to his parents.

It's been so long now that I don't really think about either of you. Most of the time, I forget you exist. Existed. Yeah, that sounds right.

I don't know if you're dead or alive and I can't know nor do I care. You were dead to me that morning we woke up to find you gone and ourselves orphans. Some might say you had your reasons. I say your reasons are bullshit.

What reason could justify leaving a two-year-old in the care of a five-year-old? What reason could justify leaving us in the dark about what we were? What reason justifies your daughter--my sister--being dead because of you?

Yeah, she's dead. I killed her, but you know what? So did you. She didn't need to die, she could've still been here, but she's not. All because you decided to abandon us with only meager skills and food.

Fuck your reasons and fuck you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Freewrite piece from class. I don't think we had a prompt, or at least I didn't write what it was, so this was what I wrote for it.
> 
> This makes a little more sense if you've read Zeev's backstory/side story Shattered Night (which is on my Tumblr @ guardianoftime), though it's not on here yet cuz I intend on rewriting it. Eventually. Someday.
> 
> This was written originally on 9/6/17.


	5. Hard to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise lovemail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a freewrite with the prompt "Someone you love who is hard to love" and instead of going with a realistic answer, I went with a Demon Story answer.
> 
> So this is Roz, talking about Zeev.
> 
> Helps to have read their backstory/side stories "A Spark Flies" and "When My Name was Rosalind" both of which are on here.

One thing I love about you is your passion. You're a reckless idiot, of course, but even then there's always a clear, passionate fire burning in your eyes for what you believe that I can't help but admire and love you for it. Neither of us are particularly easy to love, I know. We've suffered, individually and together, but we've come through it stronger than before.

I love that despite what you've been through, and what you continue to put yourself through, you remain kind and gentle. I know you prefer that people have this intimidating view of you and you try hard to maintain it, but I know how you look at me, and I see a similar softness when you think no one else is watching.

You're a stubborn boy and it makes our fighting intense. A lesser woman might give up after a time, but your stubborn tendencies have their merits too. Being stubborn is what saved us. Had you not been stubborn, we might still be captive.


	6. Introducing Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam introduces himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this freewrite was "Introduce a Character" and, well.....

My name is Sam--Sam Baxter. I'm not that interesting. I-I mean... Well, I guess not much? Lorain seems to think I am.

Most people growing up were interested in my hair. It's naturally two-toned; I don't dye it, I'd never! It interested a lot of people growing up--though they'd bully me about it. Mom always said it was unique and that I should be proud of it. So... I guess it's not bad. And Lorain likes it, so I do too.

Some people think I'm weird, but I don't know why. Lorain always tells me to ignore those people, that we're just a pair of aliens. She's right, I don't remember a time when other people weren't weird to me. Guess we really are aliens.

When I was little, dad gave me a book with a star map and that night Lorain and I climbed up on the roof to try and find our origin star. We didn't find it, but it was cool to be able to look up and name the stars and constellations. Mom got kind of mad, though, so any future stargazing had to be done in the yard.

Stars are awesome. Did you know that the closest star to us is only 6 million light years away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy....my sweet baby boy.... TT TT
> 
> This was a really good exercise in also finding his voice as well as expanding on his character. Would recommend trying this if you have an OC too. Also, yes, he's autistic.


End file.
